<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine traveling back in time and falling in love with James Potter by neurobeing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331004">Imagine traveling back in time and falling in love with James Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurobeing/pseuds/neurobeing'>neurobeing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Imagines [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teen Pregnancy, Time Travel, age gap?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neurobeing/pseuds/neurobeing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader uses a faulty time-turner and ends up in the Marauder's Era. She can't help but find herself falling for James Potter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Reader, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Reader, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Imagines [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imagine traveling back in time and falling in love with James Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were running from the kitchens to your common room. It was the middle of the night, and you were so caught up studying that you missed the feast. Now, you were drowsy and hungry, and you tried rushing back to your common room before a teacher found you. You considered using your time turner to study and eat at the feast, but you remembered that McGonagall told you it was only for educational purposes.</p><p>You were running a little to fast for your tired mind and you tripped, sending food everywhere. You did not have time to reach out, so you landed flat on your face. Instead of worrying about the fact that you hit your head, you worried about the unnerving crunch that came from your chest area. You were too disoriented to sit up, so you rolled onto your side. You looked down and saw your time turner. It was crushed but spinning– spinning rapidly.</p><p>Everything around you became a blur for a few seconds, then the time turner stopped. Your heart raced, not knowing if you went back or forward in time. But everything looked the same. You laid back down, trying to make your head stop spinning.</p><p>“Who’s that?”</p><p>“Quiet, Sirius!”</p><p>“She doesn’t look good.”</p><p>“She’s really pretty.”</p><p>Four different voices, male voices, came from around you. You forced yourself to sit up, even though you felt dizzy, but saw that no one was there. You tried to stand up, even though your legs felt like jelly. As soon as you rose to your full height, you toppled to the side, falling into what felt like someone else’s body.</p><p>One of them let out a shriek when you landed on them with a thud. You turned around to apologize, not knowing that someone was there, but you saw two boys. One tall with scars, and one with glasses and messy hair. Then, you thought you had imagined it, but two other boys seemed to pull an invisible cloak off themselves and appear behind the boy with the scars and the boy with messy hair, also on the ground.</p><p>It felt like a fever dream.</p><p>You tried shuffling away when the boys tried coming towards you.</p><p>“Come with us, we don’t want to be caught by Filch!” The boy with long hair said. </p><p>The other boys stood up when they heard a cat’s meow.</p><p>“Shit, he’s coming.” The shortest boy said. </p><p>“Come on!” The boy with messy hair pulled you under the cloak with the other boys, just before Filch passed you, holding his signature lantern. </p><p>The boys stood still. The one with messy hair held you to his chest with his right arm, making you still.</p><p>You had never seen these boys before, except for the one with the messy hair. Not even in your classes, or while watching quidditch matches, but some of them looked strangely familiar.</p><p>“Harry, what are you doing? Let go of me,” You spoke up for the first time.</p><p>The boys looked confused at your statement. “Who’s Harry?” The tallest boy with scars asked.</p><p>Only when you really looked at the boy you called Harry, you realized it was not him. His eyes weren’t emerald green and he had a longer nose. Other than those small details, he looked just like your best friend, Harry.</p><p>You looked at the other boys. The tall boy with scars then reminded you of your teacher, Professor Lupin. Then you looked at the one with long hair, and he was a spitting image of Harry’s godfather, Sirius, who you had met a few times while at Harry’s house. Then you saw the shortest boy and recognized him as Harry’s uncle Peter, who you had met a few times also.</p><p>Your eyes turned back to Harry’s look alike. Then you realized who he was and where you were.</p><p>“I’m not sure who Harry is, love,” he said to you. “I’m James Potter. Where did you come from? You look a little…disoriented. Sneaking food from the kitchens?” he asked.</p><p>You felt like you couldn’t breathe. Like you were trapped under this hot cloak and you could never leave.</p><p>You knew you had gone back in time. And now you were hanging out with your best friends dad.</p><p>You mumbled something like, “I have to go,” and ran out from under the cloak.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It had been a few days since you had time traveled, and you were just trying to blend in. James and his friends had not left you alone though. James was infatuated with “The New Girl” and kept trying to take you on dates.</p><p>You were constantly discombobulated. The Marauders had no idea you were from the future. You knew everything, it seemed. You knew that James and Lily (even though she says she hates him) would get married and have Harry right after they graduated from Hogwarts. You knew Remus (it was still weird calling him that instead of “professor”) would become your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.</p><p>You hated knowing. It was awful having to deny James because you knew that if you started a relationship, Harry would never be born.</p><p>Your time turner was broken. You couldn’t get back to the future.</p><p>You kept trying to push James to Lily, but he did not care about her anymore, only you.</p><p>James was persuasive and charismatic. And, Merlin, he was handsome. One day, after a few months of being in the past, you couldn’t resist him. You gave up the future for one night of passion with James fucking Potter.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The evening after you and James had sex, you were sat in the Gryffindor common room with the Marauders. James’ arm was around your shoulder, while Sirius was standing on the table doing charades.</p><p>You couldn’t deny, they were some of the most fun and happy people you had ever met. You grew to love them, all of them.</p><p>As you were all trying to guess what Sirius was acting as, the portrait hole door swung open. Your head turned, and you were met with the eyes of the Headmaster, Dumbledore.</p><p>The Marauders and you quieted down, not expecting to see him.</p><p>“Y/n,” Dumbledore said. “I have this for you.”</p><p>He opened his hand and revealed a time turner. Your heart stopped. You had practically almost forgotten about your real life. You slid out from James’ arm and walked over to Dumbledore and took it from his hand.</p><p>You stared down at the golden device. For a second, you debated not going back. James stood up.</p><p>“A time-turner?” James said. You nodded at him.</p><p>“Y/n, since when do you have a time-turner?” Sirius asked.</p><p>You didn’t want to look at any of them. You felt like a dirty liar.</p><p>“I got it from McGonagall in 1997,” You said, your eyes finally meeting James.</p><p>“What? 1997? That’s 20 years from now, y/n,” Remus said, although it seemed like he understood. </p><p>“It was an accident. I never meant to come here,” You said, feeling tears come down your face. </p><p>“You’re lying y/n,” James finally said. He walked over to you and grabbed your shoulders. “It’s 1977. You’re 17 years old. You’re the new girl at school. You’re… you’re my girlfriend,” his voice became quiet. </p><p>You explained everything to the Marauders. How you time traveled. How you know them all, just at a different point in time. You explained to them all their futures. All of them seemed excited except for James. </p><p>“I get married to Evans? She hates me.”</p><p>“Nah, she doesn’t,” You replied.</p><p>Dumbledore finally spoke up.</p><p>“Y/n, it’s time to go.” He pulled out a vile of a potion and started pouring four glasses. </p><p>“What’s this?” You asked.</p><p>“It’s for all of you,” He motioned to the Marauders. “After you drink this, you’ll forget all about y/n, so the future will go on the way it is intended.”</p><p>“Forget about y/n?” Sirius exclaimed. He wrapped his arm around you, “What person in their right mind would want to forget about y/n?” He asked with humor in his voice, although you knew he was not joking.</p><p>“You’ll remember her once you meet her again in twenty years,” Dumbledore said. Remus, Peter, and Sirius picked up the cups. James hesitated. </p><p>“I can’t wait to see you again, y/n/n,”</p><p>“Hey, 20 years isn’t that long, right?” He laughed at your comment, although a stray tear ran down his face. </p><p>“It’ll only be a couple of seconds for you. Seems unfair if you ask me,” he said. You sighed. </p><p>You pulled all the marauders in for a group hug and handed James his cup. You put the time-turner around your neck.</p><p>“Thanks for giving me the time of my life. I love you all, and I’ll never forget you,” you said to the four boys. “See you in 1997.”</p><p>With that, you spun the time-turner. </p><p>* * *</p><p>It had been a few months since you had gotten back to the present. Everything had gone back to normal. Well, for the most part. </p><p>“Professor Lupin?” You asked Remus after class one day.</p><p>“Y/n,” he turned to you, “How are you?”</p><p>Remus had remembered you, just as the potion Dumbledore gave him 20 years ago had said. For you, it was like you and Remus were always friends, but for him, you had just rekindled your friendship.</p><p>“I think…” You trailed off, you felt light-headed. “I might be pregnant.”</p><p>Saying those words out loud made you dizzy. But you had all the signs: morning sickness, weight gain, weird cravings. </p><p>Remus was not expecting this, but he remained calm. “Who’s is it?” </p><p>“I know it sounds crazy, but it has to be James’,” You replied.</p><p>“How? It’s been… Oh, yes, it’s been a few months for you,” he said, clearly as shocked as you.</p><p>“Am I going to have to tell him?” You asked, concerned.</p><p>“I… I think that’s up to you, y/n. Schools out in a few days, you’ll see him for the first time when he picks up Harry. He should remember you then.”</p><p>That was what you had been dreading. As much as you wanted to see him again, he had his own life now. A wife, a son, a house. All of that without you.</p><p>It wasn’t like you hadn’t met Harry’s dad before you time-traveled. But when you met him, he was simply Harry’s dad, not James, that guy who knocked you up. </p><p>You knew you would have to tell him. And, oh Merlin, you realized you had to tell Harry, your best friend, that you were pregnant with his half-brother.</p><p>* * *</p><p>You were on the train heading back to Platform 9 ¾. You were sitting in a compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep (his head on her shoulder, of course). You were shaking with nervousness. </p><p>“Y/n, what’s wrong?” Harry asked you. You took your attention off the window and turned your head to him. </p><p>You were so close to King’s Cross, you only had a few minutes left to tell him.</p><p>“Harry, I’m pregnant,” You said seriously. After you said it though, you felt a weight being lifted off your shoulders. Harry, on the other hand, turned pale.</p><p>“What, pregnant? With like, a baby?” He asked, clearly shocked.</p><p>“No Harry, with a monkey. Yes, a baby.”</p><p>He breathed out a shaky breath. “Well, that’s exciting.”</p><p>You felt relief in telling him. But you needed to tell him the fathers name.</p><p>“Harry…The father, he’s, erm, well–”</p><p>“Y/n, I understand that some asshole knocked you up and left you alone. I’ll be there to help you if you need it. My parents and I will support you, no matter what.” </p><p>Merlin, he was the sweetest. You were so grateful for him, but he wasn’t understanding.</p><p>“No, Harry–” You were cut off by the train stopping and Platform 9 ¾. Harry stood up and shook Ron and Hermione awake. Flashing you a smile before helping you grab your things from the compartment.</p><p>You stepped off the train, following Harry to greet his parents. You saw a flash of red hair, knowing Lily was there. Then there was a break in the crowd, and you saw James.</p><p>You knew he saw you because of the way his eyes opened wider, everything had come back to him. </p><p>You walked to them with Harry. Lily pulled you into a hug. She talked about how she missed you. Then James did. Not in the way a father would hug his son’s best friend, in a way much more passionate. </p><p>“Y/n/n, it’s been so long,” He whispered to you. “You look radiant.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>You never told James that it was his baby, although he always seemed to question who the baby’s father was. </p><p>Your parents kicked you out when you told them. </p><p>Harry was furious when you told him and practically forced you to live with him. You respectfully declined, after Remus and Sirius told you they had an open bedroom.  </p><p>Living with Remus and Sirius felt practically the same as it did back in the 70s. Obviously, people were weirded out with a pregnant 17-year-old living with two 37-year-old men, but you just ignored them. It was a long story to explain anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>